Miserable Life: Ruined Prom
by Simon wanna be
Summary: True life story about me and my prom; has been chipmunked and names changed.


First person point of view: Simon

Tonight is going to the perfect I thought as I pulled my black suit jacket over my blue dress shirt with a yellow tie. I had been waiting for this moment for a very long time because I was finally going to go out with a girl that I had a crush on since I was like 5 years old. Her name was **Brittany Cynthia Miller**. Her parents and mine had been friends since before we were born and I had known her all of my life. I loved her auburn/fiery red hair, her awesome clothing, her cute smile and I loved her wonderful brown eyes. They looked so lovely and matched her overall beauty. I remember the first time I realized I liked her a lot.

We were at some kind of function not sure who, where, what, when or why but I do remember we were sitting next to each in a circular group with a bunch of other people that we knew/were at this event. Anyways I remember her coming close to my face and I can only guess she kissed me either on the cheek or the lips but I cannot remember for the life of me. I have assumed that it was on my lips, I do know that I had a little lipstick on my face. But that is about it. I loved being around her, I was so shy that I couldn't talk to her and when I did I didn't make much sense. I was a hopeless fool as a kid. One time when I was 15 or 16 I wrote her a letter telling her I really liked her. I never ever got a response from her but I just thought she was way too embarrassed to tell me she liked me.

As I tried to comb my hair I remembered the first time I tried to take her to a Ball (Band Banquet). It was an awful experience having to ask her out to the Ball, I was so worried that she was going to say no. Not to mention my mom and dad made me ask her parents permission before I could even ask her. I was more worried about asking Brittany that asking her father Terry. Terry was cool with it, so long as I brought her back home before one in the morning. I then had to ask Brittany man I was scared stiff, I finally got the guts to ask her and she said yes. It was two months before the big day when I had asked her I was only a sophomore but life was good. That is until she got into trouble for skipping school two weeks before the big day. Brittany was grounded for a month and I was forced to go to the banquet all alone. I was bored out of my mind but what could I do, she made a mistake and hurt both of us. I just hope she would learn from this mistake.

Well I had tried to comb my hair but it wasn't long enough to stay down I was going to be late to go and pick up my date at a special meeting place. Her parents had moved out to Pipe Creek TX and they were going to drive her to a place that was close to my house. It was almost time to go and get her. I was so ready to go to prom, I had it all planned out. I was going to meet with a small group of friends and their dates to have dinner with them. Once finished with that we would then proceed to go to the prom and enjoy nothing but an awesome night for five plus hours of dancing and fun.

I jumped into my Ford Explorer Sport and drove to the meeting point, I was finally able to see what she looked like for prom. She was wearing a nice yellow dress that cut off at her knees, she had curled her hair, put a reddish color lipstick on and her eyes had dark circles around her eyes. It looked like someone had given her black eyes but I found out it was just make up, I was amazed that she would make a faux paux wearing that makeup. But she looked awesome none the less. I was floored by the way she looked thinking I was the luckiest guy in the whole world. I mean here I was going to take my childhood sweetheart out to a dancing marathon and I was hoping to ask her if she would date me when I took her home.

Well we got into my car and I navigated to the restaurant where I met up with my friends and we ate an awesome dinner. I choose to eat with friends that I knew would be friendly and kind to her so that Brittany would feel less awkward around them. From what I could tell she had a great time at dinner talking to the other girls at the table. Me I talked to my best friend Chris who was Number 2 in my class. We all paid for the meal and got into our cars and drove for about ten or so minutes to the place where the prom was being held. So far everything was going as planned, actually better than I had ever hoped for! Or so I thought, but I am not about to reveal that until the end of the story!

So we were in what was known as the eagle's nest floor. It was a floor that had an awesome view of the city surrounding us. I introduced Britt to all of my friends, I was waiting for some good dance music and I really couldn't wait to dance. Normally I am very shy, reserved and don't want to make a fool out of myself; but tonight I was going to try and be more like Alvin and have a good time. Well at first everything was okay, Britt and I danced to the first couple of songs. Then she had to go and make a phone call to check on her little sister Ellie; who had been invited by my little brother Teddy to a dance at his school that was taking place the same night as my prom. She made the phone call about 30 minutes or so after prom started. It all went down hill from there, I wanted to dance and enjoy myself while Britt didn't really want to dance with me anymore. As a matter of fact she would hang out with another girl by the name of Jennifer instead of me. So I just sat at my table and wound up eating a bunch of snacks bored out of my mind.

I think out the 40+ songs they played we (Britt and I) danced to maybe four. I was hating this day and my life. So far prom was really sucking. Not to mention is seemed as if Britt cared more about her little sis then she did about me. That hurt a lot, it felt like hot knife being slowly and painfully pushed into my heart. But it was only the size of a letter opener so it wasn't all that bad. Well when prom ended at 12 AM I began to take her back home. It was going to be a long night as it took an hour to drive to her house and an hour back to mine. But I would have gone to the ends of the earth for her.

I was head over heels for this girl and I was willing to do just about anything for her. She knew this and told me that she had gotten permission from her parents to go to a party after prom was over with. I being the lovesick, gullible fool I was agreed to take her to meet up with friends who would take her to the party without conformation from her parents. Little did I know how my life would change!

Well I got home and it was two in the morning and I was glad to be home after I had taken her to meet up with her friends. I fell into a deep sleep right away.

I was jarred awake by my parents at 4 in the morning, they were talking to Britt's parents who wanted to know where there daughter was. I was way to tired and groggy to think straight so I couldn't remember where she was and fell back asleep. I woke up about an hour later and understood what had happened to me:

I WAS USED, DUMPED, BETRAYED & MY HEART RIPPED OUT!

It was the worst feeling in the world, she had used me to run away from her parents. If that wasn't bad enough here are some of the things I found out after I had my heart was shredded, blown to bits, destroyed, burned, seared and a knife jammed clear through and twisted.

Earlier that day her mom was this close to grounding her and canceling her date with me to go to prom. She didn't! I wish she would have!

Then during the prom when she was calling her sister like every 30 minutes was actually calling and making plans on how to ditch me.

And last but not least she knew I liked her and yet she still proceeded to murder my heart like a cold blooded killer.

I was heart broken and to this day have a scar on my heart and every time I see her photo I remember that dreadful, ruined day and wish to God I never liked her.

Everybody thought it was puppy love from when I was a kid, and at first I believed them but when she would dominate my dreams of me marrying and living with her for the rest of my life I thought it was a little more than puppy love. I may never know if she ever returned my affection. It was all one sided and I was a fool. I now know for sure that it was not puppy love but rather true love, love at first sight. For me anyways, as apparently she never really cared for me as much as I cared about her. I would have given my life to save hers, beat the living hell out of anyone who would have physically threatened to harm her and would have killed anybody who physically harmed her causing bodily harm.

I was head over heels in love with this girl. She stabbed me in the back and through my heart. I really wish she would have broken it off with me telling me she never really liked me the way I liked her. But she didn't!

Please listen to me, true love may exist for some but most of the time you cannot trust your heart as it is wrong. Love at first sight is practically a fairy tale as it almost never pans out! Love is blind. True love makes you stupid! Never ever be so in love with someone that you cannot read the warning signs or you will end up like me. Maybe on better terms but that's all.

To this day I have yet to talk to her, I did see her one time and I was so hurt I got up out of the room and waited till she left. I am not sure I will ever heal enough to even have her as a friend. Only time will tell. But that is neither here not there.

So as a warning to all you love sick people. Break up with them before they break up with you if you see disturbing and tell tale signs they aren't and weren't meant for you.


End file.
